<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrapped Up with a Bow by Butsinceimetyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238739">Wrapped Up with a Bow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou'>Butsinceimetyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Language, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my amazing friend mccall on tumblr requested: I just want cuddles. they stay up late wrapping presents because for some reason they fell behind and Blaine is warm and snuggly and sleepy and trying to make sebastian do all the wrapping. And it ends in snuggles.</p><p>-</p><p>“I thought we finished wrapping everything last week,” Sebastian places the last clean dish in the drying rack before turning to Blaine with a skeptical look and a raise of his brow.</p><p>Blaine bites his lip, leaning forward on his elbows atop the kitchen counter as he gives his boyfriend of six years his most innocuous look. Last week they had done quite a bit of wrapping, but obviously, Sebastian underestimated the extent of Blaine’s gift-giving, “Well, not everything, those were just the presents we mailed to our families.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrapped Up with a Bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was so fun to write! hope you enjoy it, angel!! love you!! &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we finished wrapping everything last week,” Sebastian places the last clean dish in the drying rack before turning to Blaine with a skeptical look and a raise of his brow.</p><p>Blaine bites his lip, leaning forward on his elbows atop the kitchen counter as he gives his boyfriend of eight years his most innocuous look. Last week they <em>had </em>done quite a bit of wrapping, but obviously, Sebastian underestimated the extent of Blaine’s gift-giving, “Well, not <em>everything</em>, those were just the presents we mailed to our families.”</p><p>“Who else is it we need gifts for besides each other, B?” Sebastian asks with a slight grumble, tugging his sweater sleeves down from his forearms now that he has finished the dishes, “I already wrapped your presents yesterday, and I’m sorry, babe, but I’m not wrapping my own,” He says with a smirk, “There are some lines I am unwilling to cross.”</p><p>Blaine scoffs, “As if I would ever make you do that,” He shakes his head, straightening up to mess through the cabinets for the kettle and some hot chocolate packets, “We have to wrap gifts for Nick, Jeff, Tina, Sam, Thad…and I think there’s someone else, but I’ll figure it out once we sort through everything.”</p><p>“Exactly how many of our friends did you get presents for? We never discussed doing a gift exchange or anything.” Sebastian crosses his arms, leaning back against the countertop as he watches Blaine pull out a bag of marshmallows, “There’s no Christmas party this year, remember? Everyone agreed just to meet up for New Year’s Eve.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t give them Christmas presents,” Blaine mumbles but it only makes Sebastian go on.</p><p>“The most gift-giving we should be doing is bringing an extra bottle of champagne to Nick and Jeff’s on the 31<sup>st</sup>.”</p><p>Blaine huffs, filling the kettle with water and starting it up on the stovetop before grabbing two mugs from the cabinet, “I know, I know. It’s just—well, I saw this scarf in a window the other day that looked just like something Nick would wear, and then I felt bad getting him something and not Jeff, and Sam mentioned sending us a little something, too, so I had to get him something in return, but if I get him something and not Tina than she will—”</p><p>“Blaine, baby,” Sebastian sighs and holds up a hand, affectively cutting his boyfriend off, “You don’t have to explain,” He says, standing from his chair and letting out a deep sigh. If it weren’t for the smile on his face, Blaine might have believed he was upset.</p><p>Instead, the taller man shuffles across the kitchen, pulling the kettle off the heat as it starts to whistle before slipping two arms around Blaine’s waist, “You are so hard to say no to, Mr. Anderson,” He groans dramatically, pressing a light kiss to Blaine’s cheek.</p><p>Blaine smiles wide and gives him a wink, “It’s one of my most redeeming qualities, I’d say,” which earns him a playful eye roll from Sebastian.</p><p>“It’s already past 11, though—can’t it wait until tomorrow?” Sebastian sighs, glancing at the glaring neon numbers on the microwave clock.</p><p>Blaine licks his lips, looking at Sebastian like he has just said something preposterous, “No, because everything has to be mailed tomorrow or it won’t be delivered by Christmas.”</p><p>“But most of our friends live in the city. We could just drop everything off this weekend.”</p><p>Blaine nearly considers it before giving a forceful shake of his head, “There’s supposed to be a snowstorm this weekend.”</p><p>Sebastian squeezes Blaine’s hip, giving the clock one last longing glance, “I wish you had mentioned this before right now,” because it’s 11 pm, and Sebastian had work today. He kind of just wants to go to bed.</p><p>“Slipped my mind,” Blaine shrugs innocently, sticking his lip out in an adorable pout. After eight years together, he certainly knows how to push Sebastian’s buttons because that ridiculous look seems to work every time.</p><p>“All right,” Sebastian grins with a roll of his eyes, pulling Blaine close and leaning down for a kiss, humming softly against the other’s lips, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”</p><p>“Hmm, lucky I have you,” Blaine giggles, responding with a kiss of his own which Sebastian relaxes into, melting into each other, making Sebastian <em>really </em>want to go to bed, now. However, reluctantly he pulls away.</p><p>“Finish up the hot chocolate and meet me in the living room. I’ll see if we have enough tape for all these presents you’ve bought,” Sebastian chuckles, swatting Blaine’s ass as he backs up and heads off into the other room. Blaine yelps, but he doesn’t complain, shaking his head as he makes up their drinks and adds extra marshmallows to Sebastian’s mug before putting together a plate of some of the gingerbread cookies he baked the day before.</p><p>By the time Blaine carries their tray of treats into the other room, Sebastian already has multiple rolls of colorful patterned wrapping paper pulled out, as well as clear tape, scissors, ribbon, and bows. The coffee table has been pushed across the room and against the wall so that everything can be carefully organized and spread out on the carpet just in front of the sofa which Sebastian is currently leaning back on.</p><p>Blaine sets the tray down on a side table, picking up one of the mugs to pass to Sebastian where he sits on the carpet, “Your hot chocolate, my love,” He says, leaning down to press a kiss to the taller man’s temple, “Let me run and grab everything we need to wrap up and then we can get started,” He hums, as Sebastian takes a sip from his mug and gives him a nod.</p><p>Slipping back out of the room and down the hall, Blaine makes his way to the coat closet where he stashed the many shopping bags just days before. He struggles to gather everything up in his arms but somehow manages, heading back to the living room where soft holiday music is now playing from Sebastian’s portable speaker.</p><p>“B, just how much stuff did you buy?” Sebastian sighs, setting his mug down and standing so he can help Blaine set all of the bags down on the floor.</p><p>“Just a few things,” He says with a guilty smile as they both sit back down on the floor, “If we work together, it shouldn’t take too long.”</p><hr/><p>It probably wouldn’t have taken very long had they actually<em> worked together</em>, but after about thirty minutes, half a gingerbread cookie, and an empty hot chocolate mug, Sebastian is unsurprised to find the eyes of his little helper starting to drift shut.</p><p>To one side of the room sits eight completely wrapped packages, over half of which were done by Sebastian. To the other side are six unwrapped gifts awaiting their turn, and going by the way Blaine slips lower and lower down the foot of the couch, Sebastian’s pretty sure he’ll be wrapping all of those too.</p><p>“You’re really good at that,” Blaine hums, letting out a small yawn as he watches Sebastian fold and crease the edges of the wrapping paper before taping it down.</p><p>Blaine lets out another soft yawn, lifting one hand to cover his mouth and slipping his arm through Sebastian’s as he leans into his boyfriend’s side and presses his head into the taller’s shoulder.</p><p>“You know I kind of need that arm to wrap this thing, B,” Sebastian chuckles, sticking a small piece of tape on the tip of Blaine’s nose.</p><p>The shorter man huffs, swatting the tape away and turning his heading into the crook of Sebastian’s shoulder, snuffling lightly into his neck with a mumbled, “I need it, too.”</p><p>“Hmm, is that, right?” Sebastian asks, picking the clear strip off the front of Blaine’s sweater where it had landed before using it to tape up a corner of the box he’s working on, “And what exactly do you need my arm for?”</p><p>“It’s a good pillow,” Blaine murmurs, nuzzling his nose into Sebastian’s skin, “and you’re warm. My personal man pillow,” He says with a small, sleepy giggle, “All mine.”</p><p>Sebastian laughs softly at that, rolling his eyes as he finishes wrapping the gift as well as he can with just one arm free.</p><p>He feels more than hears as Blaine’s breathing starts to even out, and he hates to wake him, but it’s not like he can sleep right here on their living room floor. So with the gentlest of movements, Sebastian shifts his shoulder, forcing Blaine awake, the shorter man looking up with a snuffle.</p><p>“Why don’t we head up to bed?” Sebastian asks softly, smiling at how adorably beautiful Blaine looks with his tired, glazed over eyes, his lashes fanning out over his cheeks as he tries to blink back to full awareness. Reaching out, Sebastian cups Blaine’s cheek, running a comforting thumb over the bone, “I’ll get up early and finish these in the morning, okay?”</p><p>Blaine gives a small shake of his head, yawning as he struggles to sit up, “No, no, we have to finish them tonight.”</p><p>“Killer, it’s already well past midnight,” Sebastian sighs, unwillingly releasing a yawn of his own.</p><p>“And we don’t have work tomorrow, so we can finish these,” Blaine says with a soft whimper, scooting so close to Sebastian that he is practically seated in his lap.</p><p>“All right, fine, whatever you say, boss,” Sebastian chuckles as Blaine slips both arms around his middle this time, and presses a warm cheek to his chest, “I’m not so sure you’ll be able to wrap presents likes this, though.”</p><p>“You’re better at it than me anyway,” Blaine smiles tiredly, nosing into the warmth of Sebastian’s knit sweater, “I can never get the bows to look right.”</p><p>“It just takes practice, which you’re not getting if you continue to sleep on me,” Sebastian teases as he cuts out another sheet of paper for the next package, carefully maneuvering around the lump that is his boyfriend burrowed into his lap.</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Blaine yawns, closing his eyes to the soft sounds of crinkling paper, scissors, and curling ribbon.</p><p>Sebastian doesn’t wake Blaine this time around, letting him rest where he lays as Sebastian finishes wrapping the small stack of packages. At some point, his compact body slides down Sebastian’s side, leaving Blaine’s head pillowed on his thigh and one of his hands clutching his knee.</p><p>But once all of the presents are finally wrapped, Sebastian slips a hand through Blaine’s curls, carefully kneading his scalp until he blinks back awake, slowly sitting up and looking around the room before his tired eyes rest on Sebastian.</p><p>“You finished all of them,” Blaine sighs, with a shake of his head and his seemingly hundredth yawn of the night, “Sorry, I wasn’t much help.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Sebastian shrugs, pressing a kiss to his hairline, “But don’t tell me that wasn’t your plan all along,” He smirks.</p><p>Blaine blushes, “Hmm, you know all my tricks, Smythe.”</p><p>“You may be a Broadway actor, Blaine, but I am the man you share a bed with every night,” He laughs, “There’s not much you can hide from me.”</p><p>“Hmm, bed. That sounds nice,” Blaine sighs, head falling forward so his chin rests on his own chest.</p><p>“You’re telling me,” Sebastian snickers, stretching his arms high above his head as he stands from the floor for the first time in hours, “I didn’t manage to take a cat nap as you did.”</p><p>Down on the floor, Blaine looks up at him with sleepy, owlish eyes, unfairly soft lips, and the pinkest of cheeks that Sebastian just wants to pepper kisses all over, “Will you help me?” Blaine whines, reaching his arms up.</p><p>Sebastian can’t bite back his grin as he leans down to help the tired man to his feet, slipping a solid arm around Blaine’s waist once he is standing, “All right, sleeping beauty, let’s get you to bed,” He chuckles as he helps Blaine stumble through their apartment until they’ve made to the bedroom.</p><p>Blaine falls to the bed as soon as they enter, struggling out of his clothes while only half sitting up, missing Sebastian’s teasing laughter as he blearily leaves his outfit in a heap on the floor, sliding under the covers and burying his head in the pillow.</p><p>Sebastian takes a moment to change out of his own clothes and use the bathroom before joining Blaine in bed, fully expecting his boyfriend to already be sound asleep before he turns off the light; however, as soon as he lays back, two strong arms wrap around him and a head full of curls presses against his spine as Blaine makes Sebastian the little (despite taller) spoon.</p><p>“'Bastian,” Blaine mumbles right between Sebastian's shoulder blades.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You’re my favorite present,” Blaine sighs, “Just need a bow on top.”</p><p>“You’re mine too,” Sebastian smiles into the dark, “Go to sleep, baby.”</p><p>“M’kay. Love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, B.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>